Power regulator systems can be implemented in a variety of electronic devices for regulating an output voltage to provide power to one or more circuit components in the electronic device. One such type of power regulator system is a switching power regulator, such as a buck converter, in which high-side and low-side switches are alternately activated to generate a switching voltage that provides an output current through an output inductor to generate an output voltage. Some power regulator systems implement current sensing to measure the magnitude of the output current, such as for feedback regulation, over-current protection, or to enable current reporting and telemetry. To meet increasing requirements for lower power dissipation and greater efficiency, current sensing is typically required to be performed in a substantially efficient manner.